Yo soy la espía
by Natalia Potter
Summary: Ginny es auror, con una misión muy arriesgada: espiar a Draco Malfoy. Para ello tiene que crearse una falsa identidad para poder convertirse en su asistente. Pero esta misión podrá acabar en un extraordinario romance.
1. Misión: escobas

Aquí tienen otra de mis historias. Es bastante nueva y también tiene algo que ver con la nueva adicción por Draco que he desarrollado. En fin, es bastante original (según yo) y espero que les guste. Acepto sugerencias y comentarios pero no sean tan duros aun. Por las otras historias no se preocupen, seguiré actualizando. Los invito a pasarse por ellas y adejarme reviews para saber si les gustan. El segundo capi de **_Granger, tenemos un problema_**, está terminado, así que pronto lo pondré.

Quiero dedicarle esta historia a mi amiga Chio (**San Juan de Weasley**) que me ha apoyado bastante con esta historia, muchísimas graciass!! saludos a todos y a leer )

**Yo soy la espía**

**Por Natalia Potter**

**Capítulo I: Misión escobas**

-Señorita Weasley ¡quiero verla en mi oficina! –dijo la cabeza del señor Oakmore desde la chimenea, haciendo que la pelirroja levantara la mirada y comenzara a guardar los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio- ¡Ahora!

-Si, señor Oakmore, ya voy.

Ginny se levantó y salió de su despacho inmediatamente, la cabeza del señor Oakmore desapareció de la chimenea. Caminó apresuradamente por el extenso pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que lucía el letrero "Warbick Oakmore, dirección de aurores".

-¿En qué puedo servirle señor Oakmore? –preguntó abriendo la puerta.

-Pase Weasley, tome asiento –indicó el señor Oakmore.

El jefe de Ginny era un hombre mayor, corpulento, algo calvo y muy malhumorado. Era imposible verle sin un puro en la mano, gritando a diestra y siniestra instrucciones sobre cómo debía realizarse un trabajo. No soportaba perder un segundo, era la persona más perfeccionista que pudiese conocerse. Y era precisamente esto, lo que le había ganado el puesto de director del Departamento de Aurores en el Ministerio de Magia, cada misión que hacía era exitosa, su liderazgo sobre el escuadrón era notable, explotaba en cada elemento las habilidades apropiadas. El Ministerio había logrado recuperar el respeto de la comunidad mágica debido al excelente trabajo de este hombre después de la guerra.

-Tengo una misión para usted, Weasley –dijo el señor Oakmore soltando una bocanada de humo- es muy importante, y sólo una investigadora tan inteligente y calificada como usted puede llevarla a cabo.

-¿Y de qué trata esta importante misión? –preguntó Ginny interesada.

-Verá Weasley, el señor Potter –ya empezamos mal, pensó Ginny al escuchar el nombre del que algún día fue su novio, y ahora después de haber vencido a Voldemort, la ignoraba- necesita información sobre un exmortífago del cual tiene sospechas, se dice que se ha reivindicado, pero usted sabe cómo son estas cosas, el mito de la limpieza de sangre tiene fuerza en muchas personas. Necesito que se infiltre en la empresa de la cual es propietario, quiero que tome un puesto en el que tenga mucho contacto con él para que se gane su confianza, e investigue su trato a muggles, ya le enviaré específicamente la información que necesito.

-¿Y de qué mortífago se trata? –preguntó Ginny. Temía a la respuesta, era muy conocida entre los mortífagos, primero por ser una Weasley, segundo por haber estado en el Ministerio, en el departamento de Misterios cuando murió Sirius Black, y tercero, por haber sido amiga cercana y novia de Harry Potter.

-Draco Malfoy, el dueño de la firma Nimbus, debes conocer esas escobas, son fantásticas.

Ginny se quedó perpleja ante estas palabras. Conocía a Malfoy de sobra. Era imposible que él confiara en ella algún día, era imposible conseguir trabajo en su empresa, esa misión no era para ella.

-Nada que supere a la Saeta de Fuego –dijo ella como si el tema fuera de poca importancia- pero no creo poder llevar a cabo esta misión, señor Oakmore, Malfoy me reconocerá inmediatamente, él sabe quién soy, conoce a mi familia, la relación es bastante mala. Siento mucho esto, pero será mejor que le asigne esta misión a otra investigadora.

Lo había hecho. Había tirado por la borda la misión que le daría el mayor éxito en su carrera. Había desaparecido la escalera por la que ascendería. Pero no podía hacer nada más, no podía espiar a Draco Malfoy, no podía siquiera presentarse ante él.

-No lo creo, Weasley, conozco sus habilidades, sé que puede superar eso y llevar a cabo su misión, el hecho de conocer a Malfoy no será problema para alguien tan capaz como usted. Confío en que empiece a trabajar cuanto antes en el asunto.

Y así, sin decir una palabra más, salió de su despacho, dejando a Ginny Weasley con las palabras en la boca, y un millón de cosas en la mente. Aquello era una locura.

-¡Potter! –gritó Ginny entrando en el despacho de éste hecha una furia.

-¿Qué sucede, Ginny? ¿Por qué entras así? –preguntó él asustado desde detrás de su escritorio.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Me han enviado a espiar a tu amigo Malfoy, para que sepas si tus malditas sospechas son ciertas, eso es lo que sucede! –contestó sentándose frente a Harry.

Él la miró consternado. No sabía qué decir.

-Lo siento –dijo con la mirada baja- pero ¿cómo esperan que lo hagas? Malfoy sabe quién eres y…

-¡Exacto! ¡llegaste al punto, Potter! Tengo que ganarme la confianza del hurón a pesar de ser una traidora –dijo Ginny con fingida calma y una sonrisa cínica- y no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo lo voy a hacer. Lo que más me frustra es saber ¡QUE LA MALDITA INVESTIGACIÓN NO TIENE MÁS MOTIVOS PARA SER REALIZADA QUE TU PARANOIA CON RESPECTO AL IDIOTA ESE!

No esperó a que Harry le contestara, salió de la oficina, justo como el señor Oakmore lo había hecho hacía minutos.

-Delia, necesito que busques si hay bacantes en Nimbus Broomsticks Corporation, para mí, no des mis datos, pues tal vez quieran cambiar mi nombre. Sólo quiero que sea algo en lo que tenga mucho contacto con el dueño Draco Malfoy.

-Muy bien, señorita Weasley –contestó su secretaria- ¿desea algo más?

-Uhmmm, sí, un jugo de naranja helado, hace muchísimo calor. Los muggles deberían tomar más precauciones contra el calentamiento global, menos mal que nosotros no contaminamos.

Delia salió del despacho asintiendo. Ginny fijo su mirada en el expediente de Malfoy, que Harry le había enviado por medio de Delia, ya que no quería cruzar palabras con ella después de la discusión que habían tenido algunas horas antes.

Después de huir de Hogwarts, y poco antes de que Voldemort fuera destruido, Malfoy acudió al Ministerio pidiendo resguardo diciendo que estaba arrepentido de haber actuado bajo las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso, fue juzgado y sentenciado a dos meses en Azkaban por los delitos ya cometidos. Salió y fue resguardado junto con su madre por el Ministerio. Después de la muerte de Lord Voldemort, invirtió buena parte de la fortuna de la familia en la adquisición de Nimbus Broomsticks Corp. Con lo que logró la aceptación de la sociedad mágica de nuevo, y además, obtuvo millones de galeones en ventas. Sin embargo, nada se sabía de sus viejas prácticas oscuras y si habían sido reanudadas.

La verdad, no había razón para sospechar que lo hiciera, pero Ginny muy bien sabía, que Harry jamás dejaría de sospechar de Malfoy, y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de enviarlo de nuevo a Azkaban.

Al cabo de unos minutos volvió Delia con un enorme vaso helado de jugo de naranja, y una lista de puestos a los que podía aplicar en la empresa Nimbus.

-El señor Oakmore me pidió que le dijera, que ya que el señor Malfoy la conoce, usted no usará su nombre real en la misión.

-Bien Delia, gracias por avisarme, mañana será un día bastante difícil, tengo que conseguir ese trabajo sin que él se de cuenta, y conservarlo cuando lo haga. Después decidiré cómo obtener toda la información –suspiró-. ¿Puedes comunicarme a la casa de mi hermano Ron?

-Si, señorita Weasley –dijo Delia y desapareció por la puerta.

La cabeza de Ron apareció en la chimenea del despacho unos minutos después, Ginny se sentó en el sillón de frente a su hermano.

-¿Qué sucede, Gin? –preguntó él. La luz y el crepitar del fuego hacían lucir el cabello de Ron como si se hubiera camuflajeado, y le daba a sus pecas tanta iluminación que parecían no estar en su rostro.

-Es la misión que me han dado, ¡tengo que espiar a Malfoy por culpa de Potter! El señor Oakmore quiere que entre a trabajar a Nimbus Corp. Y obtenga información sobre si volvió a las andadas –explicó Ginny sacudiendo la carpeta que contenía los detalles de su misión. Sentía unas ganas tremendas de lanzarla al fuego, pero sólo conseguiría golpear a Ron y tal vez picarle un ojo, pues los papeles no se consumirían debido a la red flu.

-No puede ser, ¿cómo piensas llevarla a cabo? –preguntó con algo de angustia Ron.

-¡No tengo idea! ¿Puedo ir a tu casa? Ya sabes, seguramente Hermione tendrá una mejor idea para resolver este caos.

-¡Claro que sí! Sólo que tengo que advertirte que es bajo tu propio riesgo, el embarazo la tiene algo alterada, tú sabes, está muy susceptible…

-A partirte la escoba en la cabeza yo no le llamo susceptible –dijo Ginny riéndose por primera vez desde que se le asignó la misión- yo le llamo saber llevar las riendas de su matrimonio.

-Oh, qué graciosa, me sorprende tu ingenio –contestó sarcástico- bien, aquí te esperamos a cenar entonces. Otra advertencia: si no quieres pasar la noche enferma del estómago trae la cena, ya sabes que a Hermy no se le da lo de la cocina.

-Muy bien, yo llevo la cena –dijo Ginny y un instante después la cabeza de Ron se había ido, junto con las llamas que habían hecho de marco.

Ginny acudió a la casa de su hermano en cuanto salió del trabajo esa tarde. Hermione y Ron se habían casado tres años después de salir de Hogwarts, y ahora, un año después, estaban esperando a su primer hijo. Ron había conseguido trabajo en el Departamento de Aurores también, sólo que como verdadero auror, y no como investigador. Vivían en una casa muy agradable, no muy grande, pero suficiente para sus necesidades y sus planes a futuro, como lo era el pequeño mago que habitaba en el vientre de su cuñada. Ella había conseguido un puesto en el Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas, donde día a día luchaba por los derechos de los elfos domésticos, y ahora también, por los semi-gigantes, hombres lobo, enanos, entre otros.

Tocó la puerta de madera y esperó a que le abrieran. No tardó en abrirse la puerta, apareciendo Hermione detrás de ella, con un prominente estómago.

-Hola Hermione, ¡cada día está más grande ese bebé! –dijo Ginny saludando a su cuñada.

-Mientras sea niña no hay problema, imagínate tener dos varones en esta casa, me volvería loca –contestó Hermione sonriendo- pero pasa Ginny.

Pasaron a la sala, discreta, pero muy bien decorada y acogedora. Se sentaron en los mullidos sillones.

-Ron me contó lo de tu misión –dijo Hermione interesada-. ¿En qué piensa el señor Oakmore? Espiar es algo bastante arriesgado como para hacerlo sólo porque Harry quiere, y además a Malfoy… deben estar locos.

-Lo están-aseguró Ginny.

-Ginny, qué bueno que ya estás aquí –dijo Ron apareciendo por la escalera.

-Sí Ron, oh, casi lo olvido, traje pollo para cenar –dijo mostrándole una gran bolsa que hizo que la mirada de su hermano se iluminara. Ginny comenzó a moverla en forma de espiral y rió al ver que los ojos de él viajaban en la misma dirección siguiendo a la cena.

-Vamos a la cocina y ahí sigues contando, Ginny –dijo Hermione tomando la bolsa y apartándola del hambriento de su esposo, que parecía dispuesto a saltar a ella como felino salvaje en cualquier momento.

Hermione dejó la bolsa en la mesa y comenzó a sacar platos para servir el pollo. Ginny le ayudó a poner la mesa, mientras Ron observaba con la boca hecha agua. Parecía no haber probado comida decente en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Necesito ideas, Hermione –dijo Ginny colocando los vasos- en cuanto Malfoy me vea me echará a la calle con una maldición, eso si me contratan ¿qué tal si en recursos humanos tienen a alguien igual de racista que él?

-Pero tú eres sangre pura, Ginny –dijo Hermione.

-Da igual, es como si no lo fuera, soy traidora a la sangre. Necesito trazar un plan, y no hay nadie mejor para eso que tú.

-¿Que yo? –repitió Hermione atónita- no sé qué puedas hacer. Lo único que se me ocurre es que cambies tu identidad, pero en cuanto descubra quién eres, Malfoy se volverá loco y te despedirá, nadie puede saberlo, y eso será muy complicado, tendrás que teñirte el cabello.

-Una Weasley no puede teñirse el cabello –objetó Ron sin apartar los ojos de la comida.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Ginny retadora, poniéndose una mano en la cintura.

-Porque… Porque es el sello distintivo. Aunque seas una espía, sería como, negar tu identidad –explicó Ron sin saber muy bien lo que decía.

-Ronnie, eso es precisamente lo que quiere Ginny –explicó Hermione- si quieres entrar a trabajar a esa empresa, y que nadie se de cuenta de quién eres, será mejor que te crees una nueva identidad, así eres libre de hacer lo que quieras en la empresa, sólo ten mucho cuidado de no ser descubierta.

Ginny no podía negarlo, el hecho de tener otra identidad en esta misión era algo que le llamaba mucho la atención, y pensaba hacerlo. Incluso esa misma noche pediría que le prepararán documentos falsos para empezar en Nimbus Corp. cuanto antes.

Cenaron comentando lo raro que se había vuelto Harry Potter últimamente, los obstáculos que ponía la sociedad mágica ante la búsqueda de igualdad de los hombres lobo, y el tamaño de la pansa de Hermione.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya a casa, tengo varias cosas que hacer y mañana iré a "buscar trabajo" temprano –dijo Ginny después de cenar levantándose de la mesa y llevando consigo sus platos a la cocina.

-No te molestes, Ginny –dijo Hermione levantándose también.

-Déjala que se moleste –dijo Ron- si no vas a querer que los lave yo.

-¡Ronald! ¿No puedes comprender que en mi estado me resulta difícil dedicarme por completo al hogar? ¿No puedes ayudarme un día sin renegar? ¡Bien me lo decía mi madre, no te cases con un hombre incomprensivo! ¡Si hubiese sabido la clase de holgazán que resultarías ser…!

-Creo que se acabó la fiesta –susurró Ron al oído de Ginny.

-Te dejo con tu amorosa esposa –dijo Ginny caminando hacia la chimenea- hasta luego Hermione, muchas gracias por todo. Tienes toda la razón, no dejes que este sinvergüenza se salga con la suya.

-Gracias Ginny –dijo Hermione, y luego continuó- ¡ahora te quejas de que estoy embarazada, pero no te oí quejarte a la hora de…!

Ginny dio gracias a Merlín a la hora en que la chimenea se la tragó para transportarla a la madriguera.

Cuando llegó ya todos estaban dormidos, por lo que quitándose los zapatos para no hacer ruido subió a su habitación. Envió una lechuza al Ministerio, solicitando que se le preparara un cambio de identidad, y se fue a dormir.

* * *

Ok.. ahora viene la parte difícil ¿qué sucederá cuando llegue a nimbus corp? dejen muchos reviews y pronto lo sabrán )


	2. Burlando al enemigo

Bien, aquí está el segundo capítulo, he de decir que no esperaba tantos reviews en el primer cap, pero todos me han dejado bastante contenta. Sobre el tercer capítulo de Granger, tenemos un problema... ya está terminado, incluso voy por la mitad del cuarto cap, así que muy pronto estaré publicándolo. Bien, regresando a esta historia, este capítulo sigue siendo algo introductorio. Ahora Ginny empieza su misión, y el primer paso es entrar a Nimbus Corp. Espero que les guste.

**Capítulo II: Burlando al enemigo**

Aún no se asomaba el sol, cuando Ginny se levantó con mucho cansancio. Se apresuró a tomar un baño que la sacara de su ensoñación, y se dedicó a buscar un atuendo adecuado para su importantísima entrevista de trabajo.

Si algo era difícil en su trabajo, no se trataba del peligro al que estaba expuesta, sino de la cantidad inmensa de capacidades que debía de poseer para poder ubicarse en la escena perfecta para obtener la información. Hasta el momento, en su corta experiencia, había requerido conocimientos de mecánica muggle, baile latino, ópera, vuelo en escoba, patinaje sobre hielo, buceo, el idioma griego, cocina oriental (con lo bien que le caían las lloronas de ojos rasgados), alta costura, cuidado de unicornios, filosofía de los enanos del siglo XVIII, anatomía mágica y maquillaje muggle. Y la mitad de estas cosas, gracias al constante delirio de persecución de Harry.

Y esta mañana tenía que prepararse para conseguir el puesto que le permitiera estar lo más cerca de Malfoy que fuera posible.

No era que esto le entusiasmara, al contrario, sentía una inmensa repulsión hacia Draco, pero debía lograr esa misión para lograr superarse en su trabajo.

Quería lucir formal y confiable, profesional, capacitada, alguien a quien valía la pena contratar porque se volvería uno de los elementos más importantes de la empresa. Tenía que impresionar a quien la entrevistara, y de ser posible al mismo Malfoy, y pedir a Merlín, que nadie descubriera su verdadera identidad.

Revolvió su closet enfurecida, buscando algo que luciera lo suficientemente caro para agradarle a alguien tan frío y superficial como Draco Malfoy, y entonces lo vio, un vestido rosa claro con un sencillo listón ceñido a la cintura y un saco blanco que lucía una hermosa rosa del color del vestido en el cuello. Buscó unos zapatos blancos y se probó su perfecta combinación. Se miró en el espejo y quedó admirada: lucía espectacular, tal y como lo había pensado. Cepilló su cabello lacio, y se puso un broche blanco.

Ahora era el momento de la transformación, tomó su varita y observó el espejo con detenimiento. Apuntó a su cabello y pronunció un hechizo, inmediatamente unas chispas brotaron de la varita y al tocar su cabello, éste se volvió castaño. Después desapareció sus pecas con el mismo procedimiento, y por último, cambió el color de sus ojos a un azul brillante y profundo, simulando un hermoso lago.

Pero había un problema, en el espejo, ella seguía apareciendo como la Ginny Weasley pelirroja, pecosa y de ojos castaños, y no como la atractiva castaña en la que se había transformado. No era algo que hubiera previsto, pero ya no había tiempo de buscar otra forma de transformación. Tendría que evitar el ser vista frente a un espejo hasta que encontrara una solución a eso.

Miró el reloj junto a su cama, era hora de ir a su oficina en el Ministerio para revisar los últimos detalles antes de ir a la entrevista en Nimbus Corp.

Por lo que bajó a la cocina y desayunó rápidamente mientras su madre le decía lo bien que se veía con la transformación, aunque recalcó que prefería su tono rojizo natural.

Con mucha prisa salió de la Madriguera y apareció en el Ministerio de Magia. Corrió al Departamento de Aurores, y se dirigió inmediatamente con su secretaria.

-Hola Delia, soy yo, Ginny –explicó velozmente- llama a los del registro mágico y pregúntales si ya tienen mis papeles falsos y que me los manden a mi oficina, por favor.

Delia asintió e inmediatamente se puso a realizar su encomienda. Ginny entró a su oficina y revisó los papeles sobre su escritorio, sólo había algunas notas de Harry y del señor Oakmore sobre cómo querían que realizara la misión.

"_Buscar indicios de racismo en genealogía mágica", "Indicar si menciona procesos de tortura o asesinatos", "Describir actitud ante la mención de magos o brujas mestizos o de procedencia muggle", "Analizar conductas ante magos o brujas de diversas posiciones sociales", "Detallar las compañías frecuentes o sospechosas"_ eran algunos de los requerimientos.

Ginny suspiró, definitivamente sería una misión complicada, y esperaba verse suficientemente recompensada a su término. Aunque no tenía gastos mayores como la renta de un departamento, el pago de una escoba, servicios de red flu o membresías en clubes mágicos, un ascenso acompañado de un merecido aumento en su sueldo no le vendrían nada mal, y menos si en su aumento se agregaban algunos ceros.

-Señorita Weasley aquí tengo los papeles que le envía el Registro Mágico –dijo Delia entrando a la oficina con una enorme pila de documentos- el sobre morado contiene un acta original de nacimiento en San Mungo, el sobre verde contiene su currículo y cartas de recomendación de sus antiguos trabajos falsos, el sobre rojo tiene su visa mágica, el sobre amarillo contiene su título de Hogwarts, el sobre naranja tiene su carné de aparición, el azul su identificación como bruja mayor de edad para las elecciones de Ministro, y el gris tiene el contrato de renta del departamento donde supuestamente vive aquí mismo en Londres –dijo mostrándole cada documento- se los dejo aquí para que los revise bien. En la carpeta rosa está una narración de lo que ha sido su vida, por si necesita recurrir a anécdotas. Su nombre será Claire Martin.

-Muchas gracias, Delia. Voy a darle una hojeada a los documentos y voy a leer un poco sobre "mi vida" en este rato. Si me buscan diles que estoy ocupada. En una hora me avisas para irme a Nimbus Corp. para la entrevista –indicó Ginny sacando algunos de los documentos.

Pasó varios minutos revisando detalles como fecha de nacimiento, la dirección de su supuesto departamento, su currículo, etc. Y luego se dispuso a leer la narración de su vida.

"Nacida en Devon, hija única de Mathew y Amelie Martin. En el año de 1992 entra a Hogwarts a la casa de Ravenclaw. Amante de la gimnasia mágica y de los Gobstones. Destacada alumna en la materia de encantamientos. Graduada en 1999, entra a trabajar al diario 'El Profeta' en el área de suscripciones. Unos meses después es ascendida al área editorial…"

-Señorita Weasley, ya es hora –dijo Delia asomándose por el marco de la puerta.

-Gracias Delia –dijo levantándose del asiento y recogiendo los papeles- ¿puedes informar al señor Oakmore de que ya voy hacia la entrevista?

Delia asintió y salió del despacho cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Había ensayado ya algunas cosas para la entrevista en Nimbus Corp. Aunque no sabía qué puesto podría obtener. Las cosas se complicarían si no lograba un cargo alto y de confianza, porque sería más difícil espiar a Malfoy desde un punto lejano, y tarde o temprano llegaría el momento en el que tendría que luchar por un ascenso para completar la misión.

Salió del Ministerio de Magia y caminó por el Londres muggle hasta llegar al nada disimulado edificio de Nimbus Corp. Era grande y estaba forrado de espejos, ante los cuales, tuvo que cubrir su rostro con un pañuelo, tendría que aparecerse todos los días adentro de las oficinas; al frente, una jardinera muy bien cuidada llena de flores, pasto y árboles con cortes artísticos daba la bienvenida a aquellos capaces de ver la magnificencia del lugar: los magos y brujas.

Ginny se dirigió a las puertas giratorias de cristal y entró. Se quedó impresionada al ver que todo se veía inmaculadamente limpio y lujoso. Sin duda, Malfoy había contratado a un gran decorador, modernista, sí, pero sin perder ni por un detalle la elegancia: un par de elevadores enmarcaban la visión de una extensa recepción con una hermosa barra de mármol.

-¿Puedo ayudarla? –preguntó una rubia alta que vestía un traje sastre pastel, desde el otro lado de la barra de mármol.

-Sí –contestó Ginny acercándose- mi nombre es Claire Martin, vengo a una entrevista de trabajo.

La rubia revisó una lista que tenía en la barra mientras enredaba un mechón de cabello en sus dedos.

-Pase a la quinta planta, por el pasillo a la derecha hasta la tercera puerta, pregunte por Melinda Kotler –dijo señalando el elevador de la derecha.

Después de darle las gracias, se dirigió al elevador. En cuanto entró se dio cuenta de que era mucho más amplio que los elevadores normales, y llevaba una pequeña mesa con un florero lleno de margaritas a cada lado de la puerta. Oprimió el botón de la quinta planta y esperó a llegar. Su primera impresión fue haber llegado a una tienda deportiva, debido a que había diversos modelos de Nimbus en estanterías. Fue por el pasillo hasta la tercera puerta y entró.

Sólo había una persona detrás del escritorio que parecía estarla esperando.

-¿Es usted Melinda Kotler? –preguntó Ginny acercándose.

-Sí, usted debe de ser Claire Martin –respondió una bruja parecida a la de la recepción, excepto por que no era tan alta y se notaba algo artificial el tono claro de su cabello, pero parecía que no era lo único que era artificial en ella…

-Así es –dijo Ginny.

-Tome asiento por favor –dijo Melinda apareciendo una silla frente al escritorio- estuvimos revisando la información que nos mandó señorita Martin, su currículo es muy interesante, se notan sus deseos de superación. Actualmente hay varias bacantes en la empresa, y usted especialmente agradó al departamento de recursos humanos, de entre todos los aplicantes al puesto, para ser la segunda asistente del señor Malfoy, el director y propietario de Nimbus Corp. Sin embargo, mi labor aquí es ver si tiene lo necesario para ocupar ese puesto. Verá, yo soy la primer asistente del señor Malfoy, y nadie mejor que yo sabe lo que el señor Malfoy necesita.

Ginny sonrió, si lograba convencer a esa bruja llena de silicón, obtendría el puesto ideal para espiar a Malfoy, ahora sólo tenía que saber lo que ella quería que Ginny dijera para contratarla. Luego pensó, por la forma en que la tal Melinda hablaba de Malfoy y su frase de "nadie mejor que yo sabe lo que el señor Malfoy necesita" parecía que le tenía un gran… ¿cómo llamarlo? ¿deseo? No, demasiado superficial ¿amor? No, muy hermoso para tanto silicón ¿podría ser atracción? Bueno, llamémoslo así, es una atracción intensa, muy intensa.

-¿Puedo preguntarle, señorita Martin, por qué desea trabajar en Nimbus Corp.?

En una milésima de segundo, Ginny razonó su respuesta, antes de decir con toda seguridad:

-Esta es una empresa que ofrece mucho crecimiento a sus empleados, además de que la marca Nimbus es una de las más prestigiosas en el mercado. Creo que esta empresa tiene lo que necesito, y que yo tengo lo que la empresa necesita.

Melinda sonrió satisfecha, antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Qué piensa de trabajar con el señor Malfoy? –preguntó Melinda.

-Trabajar con él sería una experiencia enriquecedora –dijo Ginny riendo en su interior- sin duda daré lo mejor de mí para tener complacido al señor Malfoy con mi trabajo.

No pudo dejar de notar que ante esto Melinda no pareció muy contenta. "_Osea que además es celosa"_ pensó Ginny.

-Muy bien –dijo Melinda- ¿cuándo podría comenzar a trabajar?

-Mañana mismo si así lo desea –contestó Ginny.

-Bien, comentaré esto con el señor Malfoy, no veo razones para que se oponga a que se le otorgue el puesto a usted. De todas formas, se le enviará una lechuza a la brevedad posible indicándole, en caso de que se le requiera para trabajar aquí, la fecha a partir de la cual tiene que venir, con su horario y dónde debe presentarse. Eso es todo.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Kotler –dijo Ginny.

-Llámame Melinda. De ahora en adelante nos veremos todos los días en la oficina.

-Muy bien, Melinda –dijo Ginny sonriendo con toda la falsedad que fue capaz de reunir- hasta luego.

Caminó hacia la puerta, pensando que esa misión no sería, después de todo, tan terrible.

No regresó al Ministerio. Después todas maneras debía de esperar la carta de contratación. Se fue directo a la madriguera. Apareció en el patio y entró a su casa. Adentro su madre se encontraba preparando la comida.

-¡Qué bueno que llegas temprano, Ginny! –dijo la señora Weasley al verla- hoy vendrán Ron y Hermione a comer y necesito ayuda. A la pobre de Hermione no se le da la cocina y Ron está muy hambriento.

Ginny se rió al recordar la noche anterior en que había ido a visitarlos. Así que accedió a ayudar a su madre en la cocina.

Pasó el resto de la mañana metida en la cocina con su madre, hablando sobre el trabajo y otros chismes. Su madre insistía en lo hermoso que lucía su cabello castaño, estaba incluso más interesada que ella misma en esa peligrosa misión y no paraba de hacer preguntas.

-¿Cuándo volverás a usar el cabello rojo, Gin?

-Hasta que termine la misión. Puedo usarlo en ciertas ocasiones, pero no siempre, pues podría descuidarme, y se darían cuenta en Nimbus Corp.

-Oh Ginny, no te arriesgues demasiado –dijo la señora Weasley, dejando de picar el tomate- si ves que la misión se vuelve muy peligrosa, renuncia. Nuestra situación es mejor que hace unos años, y podríamos ayudarte en lo que consigues otro trabajo.

-Mamá, soy auror, sólo en el Ministerio de Magia me pueden dar trabajo –dijo Ginny- no hay nada que pueda hacer, mas que seguir las ordenes de Potter.

-Es una lástima que Harry haya cambiado tanto…

-Era de esperarse mamá, ¿qué más podía hacer Harry Potter después de matar al señor tenebroso? Creo que ni siquiera tenía un plan de vida preparado en el caso de que sobreviviera.

-Está necesitado de cariño, eso es todo. El pobre no tiene a nadie y debe de sentirse muy solo….

-Si de verdad necesitara cariño, se lo buscaría ¿no crees? Y en lugar de estarle buscando excusas, debemos de terminar la comida, porque Ron no tardará mucho en llegar.

Dicho y hecho. Quince minutos después aparecía Ron al lado de Hermione por la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Oh Ron qué bueno que llegas! –dijo la señora Weasley mientras corría a abrazarlo.

-No hubiera podido esperar un segundo más –dijo Ron muy pálido, pero ante la mirada amenazadora de Hermione, añadió:- para verte mamá.

Se sentaron a la mesa, mientras la señora Weasley terminaba de servir la comida. Ron observaba ansioso esperando a que su madre se sentara para poder servirse y devorar todo lo que tenía ante sí.

Ginny al verlo hizo una nota mental de regalarle un buen libro de cocina a su cuñada en su cumpleaños.

-Te ves muy bien con el cambio que te hiciste, Ginny –le dijo Hermione- te queda muy bien ese tono en el pelo.

-Bueno, fue tu idea mi gran cambio –rió Ginny- además, tenía que verme bien, parece que las asistentes de Malfoy son algo… promiscuas –agregó en voz baja.

Se rieron con complicidad ante la mirada enfadada de Ron.

-Me alegra mucho que hayan venido a comer –dijo la señora Weasley sentándose a la mesa- últimamente sólo Ginny y yo comemos juntas. Arthur se está quedando tiempo extra en el Ministerio.

-Es un placer para nosotros venir, señora Weasley –respondió Hermione sonriendo, mientras Ron devoraba una pierna de pollo.

-¿Cómo han estado tus padres, Hermione? –preguntó la señora Weasley.

-Muy bien, mi madre irá a la casa a pasar un tiempo con nosotros, ya sabe, para estar ahí cuando nazca el bebé.

-Ohh –exclamó la señora Weasley muy contenta- le estaba comentando a Ginny el otro día que deberíamos organizar un pequeño baby-shower. Podrías invitar a tus amigas de Hogwarts y a tus familiares. Invitaríamos a la tía Muriel y al resto de la familia y traerían regalos muy buenos para el bebé.

-Qué maravillosa idea, señora Weasley –dijo muy contenta Hermione mientras sobaba su vientre.

-Me parece excelente –dijo Ron tragando un enorme bocado de ensalada- así no tenemos que comprar todo nosotros, y podemos utilizar el dinero en…

-En pagar el parto, Ronnie –dijo Hermione pellizcando la mejilla de éste- ya que no quisiste contratar el seguro médico hace un año cuando nos casamos, ahora tendrás que pagar todo.

Ron se puso pálido. Y antes de que pudiera articular una palabra, un golpe en la ventana desvió la atención de todos. Ginny se levantó de la mesa para ver qué había sucedido, y vio una enorme lechuza gris tumbada por fuera. Abrió la ventana y la dejó pasar. Desató el sobre que llevaba amarrado a la pata y la dejó que se fuera.

-¿Qué es Ginny? –preguntó la señora Weasley.

-Parece… -dijo Ginny abriendo el sobre- ¡sí! –exclamó extendiendo la carta- ¡ya estoy contratada en Nimbus Corp!

_Señorita Martin:_

_Hemos tomado ya la decisión sobre su contratación en nuestra empresa, usted ha sido aceptada como la segunda asistente del Señor Draco Malfoy, presidente y dueño de Nimbus Corporation. Le pido que se presente el día de mañana a las ocho de la mañana con su papelería oficial en mi oficina, para recibir instrucciones, efectuar la firma del contrato y empezar mañana mismo._

_Atentamente: Melinda Kotler, primera asistente del Sr. Malfoy._

-¿Y ahora qué sigue? –preguntó Ron.

-Sigue llevar a cabo la misión… ver en qué mete las manos Malfoy –respondió Ginny satisfecha.

* * *

**Bien, qué les pareció?? Ahora si viene lo bueno, Draco aparecerá en el siguiente cap, y déjenme decirles, viene más sexoso que nunca (lo siento, este termino es perfecto para él, gracias CHio!!). El próximo capítulo es muy importante para mí, pues es el verdadero comienzo de todo esto, así que voy a pedirles que no se lo pierdan por nada. Por ahora, déjenme un review, ya saben que acepto sugerencias ) Hasta el próximo Cap!!**


	3. A sus ordenes, señor Malfoy

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, de verdad me sirvieron mucho, espero no volver a tardar tanto en actualizar, tuv

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, de verdad me sirvieron mucho, espero no volver a tardar tanto en actualizar, tuve una pequeña crisis, pero creo que Malfoy ha quedado bastante bien, espero que les guste. Le dedico este cap a todos los que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritas!

**Capítulo III: A sus ordenes, señor Malfoy**

Ese día se levantó muy temprano para poder llegar a tiempo a Nimbus Corp. Sabía que debía de verse bastante bien, pues por lo que había visto el día anterior, en esa empresa cuidaban demasiado la imagen. Así que se bañó rápidamente, y al salir comenzó a buscar en su armario. No tenía ropa muy cara, ni muy moderna, por lo que tuvo que revolver demasiado su ropa antes de encontrar la indicada. Se vistió con un pantalón negro un poco entubado, y una blusa café con tonos dorados de animal print con manga corta. Se puso unos tacones negros y algunas pulseras de madera. Se maquilló rápidamente y bajó a desayunar.

-Oh, Ginny ¡te ves maravillosa! –dijo su madre desde la cocina al verla bajar la escalera.

La señora Weasley se encontraba sirviendo el desayuno en la mesa. El señor Weasley estaba ya sentado leyendo el periódico. Sus hermanos no estaban, así que ahora desayunarían solos. Ginny saludó a sus padres y se dejó invadir por el riquísimo olor a café.

-Bueno… ayer vi que son un poco… superficiales en esa empresa, y quiero causar una buena impresión en mi jefe, así tal vez termine más pronto mi misión –dijo Ginny sentándose a la mesa.

-Ojalá así sea, Ginny, no sabes cuánto me preocupa que vayan a descubrirte –dijo la señora Weasley sentándose.

-No debes de preocuparte por eso, Molly –comentó el señor Weasley- Ginny está muy bien disfrazada, y estoy seguro de que el señor Oakmore no la hubiera dejado ir si no pensara que nuestra Ginny es capaz de llevar a cabo la misión sin ningún problema.

-Además, sólo seré la asistente de Malfoy… no creo que me preste mucha atención –comentó Ginny antes de tomar un sorbo de café.

-Cuidado, aún está caliente –advirtió Molly, pero Ginny ya lo había descubierto…

-Uff… bastante caliente.

-¿Por qué no te pones los aretes de topacio que te regalaron Fred y George? –preguntó su madre- nunca los usas y me da pena que estén ahí guardados siendo tan bonitos… además, si dices que son muy superficiales ahí, seguramente te vendrá bien usar algo fino.

-Mamá, no puedo usar cosas caras todos los días –dijo Ginny.

-Claro que puedes hija. Tus hermanos te han regalado cosas muy bellas, y tú tienes muy buen gusto para comprar ropa aunque no sea cara. Y déjame decirte que lo que te pongas lo luces como si valiera miles de galeones.

-Está bien –aceptó Ginny con una sonrisa- llevaré los aretes.

-Y podrías usar la bolsa que te dio Fleur –añadió la señora Weasley.

-Oh no, madre, eso sí que no podría. Esa bolsa es carísima, y hoy es un simple día de trabajo.

-Ginny, no la puedes llevar a ninguna fiesta porque es demasiado grande. Y te combina muy bien con lo que llevas. Además va a pasar de moda y te arrepentirás de no haberla usado nunca.

-Bien, llevaré la bolsa –dijo Ginny terminando su desayuno y mirando su reloj de pulsera- ahora debo de darme prisa.

Una vez que pudo despedirse de sus padres, desapareció de la casa, apareciendo en el lobby de Nimbus Corp, pues recordó que era arriesgado aparecer afuera, ya que el edificio estaba completamente rodeado de espejos. Saludó a la recepcionista que la había atendido el día anterior y tomó el elevador para ir a la quinta planta. Miró su reloj: 7:55, estaba muy a tiempo.

_Pasillo a la derecha, tercera puerta._ Ahí ya estaba Melinda Kotler esperándola.

-Buenos días, Claire –sonrió falsamente al verla- ¿lista para empezar?

-Más que lista, Melinda –contestó Ginny.

-Si gustas sentarte –dijo indicándole un asiento frente a su escritorio, haciendo que Ginny notara unas horribles uñas postizas llenas de brillos- ¿trajiste los papeles?

-Sí, aquí están –dijo Ginny buscándolos en el bolso que le había regalado Fleur. No pudo evitar notar que Melinda fijó sus ojos en él muy interesada. Ginny buscó rápido todos los papeles falsos para entregárselos, pero ella aún no despegaba la mirada. Se sintió algo incómoda. Tal vez había exagerado demasiado con eso, después de todo, era demasiado caro, y aunque no sabía calcular la equivalencia de dólares a galeones, sabía que más de mil setecientos era demasiado.

-¿Salvatore Ferragamo? –preguntó Melinda tomando los papeles y señalando con la mirada al bolso. Ginny la miró confundida una décima de segundo, y luego comprendió.

-Oh, sí –dijo Ginny mostrándole el valioso objeto.

-Debió de costarte una fortuna –comentó Melinda admirando el bolso.

-Algo así –respondió Ginny como no dándole importancia.

Melinda sonrió malignamente antes de concentrarse de nuevo en los papeles. Ginny observó el atuendo de su compañera. Llevaba una horrible falda negra llena de florituras, con una blusa verde limón muy veraniega. En su cuello llevaba un collar de plata carísimo con un corazón colgando. Y su cabello lo llevaba revuelto, lo que según Melinda, debía parecer sexy.

-Empezarás con un sueldo de principiante, doscientos galeones al mes, pero a medida que veamos tu desempeño podríamos aumentarte –dijo Melinda después de ver sus papeles- trabajarás de lunes a viernes de ocho de la mañana a cinco de la tarde, podrás salir a comer fuera o quedarte en el comedor, aunque no te lo recomiendo mucho –añadió bajando la voz, como temiendo que la escucharan- los empleados de nivel no comemos aquí, es sólo para… tú me entiendes –Ginny le asintió sin tener la menor idea de a qué se refería ella- y los sábados vendrás de nueve a una.

-Me parece perfecto –contestó Ginny con una falsa sonrisa mostrando sus blanquísimos dientes.

-Bueno, ahora sólo debes de firmar el contrato –dijo Melinda dándole un largo pergamino y una pluma para que firmara.

Ginny lo tomó y lo leyó tan rápido como pudo, se aseguró de que no hubiera letras pequeñas, o alguna cláusula de la que no estuviera enterada y firmó bajo la dura mirada de la rubia.

-Perfecto –dijo Melinda sonriente- te presentaré con algunas de las chicas y después te mostraré nuestra oficina.

-¿Cómo? ¿No estaremos aquí?

-Oh no, esta oficina es para recursos humanos –comentó Melinda levantándose- sígueme.

Ginny se levantó también y salieron de la oficina. Bajaron al primer piso y fueron hacia la recepción.

-Heather –llamó Melinda a la recepcionista que había atendido a Ginny- ella es Claire, la nueva asistente.

-Mucho gusto –saludó Ginny con el mismo gesto de Melinda.

-Igualmente –dijo Heather- ella es… Denisse –dijo señalando con desdén a la otra recepcionista. Era una chica asiática con el cabello demasiado largo recogido en una trenza.

-Pero no te recomiendo que hables con ella –le susurró Melinda rápidamente- te veremos para comer Heather –añadió en voz alta, esta vez para la recepcionista.

Caminaron hacia el elevador y subieron al octavo piso.

-Chicas, ella es Claire, la nueva asistente del señor Malfoy –anunció Melinda cuando salieron del ascensor a un grupo de chicas que se encontraba hablando en el pasillo- Claire, ellas son Elisa de ventas, Charlotte de publicidad y Taylor que es quien organiza todos los eventos de Nimbus Corp.

-Mucho gusto –saludo Ginny.

-¿Es una Salvatore Ferragamo? –preguntó Taylor.

-Así es –respondió Ginny un poco fastidiada pero fingiendo estar muy emocionada.

Todas murmuraron sorprendidas.

-Bueno, Claire, tenemos que ir a la oficina, Dra… el señor Malfoy está por llegar.

Tomaron de nuevo el ascensor, esta vez hasta el piso superior, y cuando salieron, avanzaron por el pasillo central hasta unas puertas enormes de cristal con una placa en la que se leía "D. Malfoy, presidente". Melinda abrió las puertas ceremoniosamente y entraron. Había dos escritorios bastante amplios, un par de sillones tapizados en piel, una pequeña mesa con revistas de negocios, y en medio de todo, una imponente puerta rojiza de caoba.

-Este –dijo Melinda mostrándole el segundo escritorio- será tu lugar. La cafetera está justo detrás de ti, y ese botón que ves al lado del primer cajón es para cuando necesites que te traigan una lechuza, ya sabes para enviar alguna carta. Si el señor Malfoy te pide algún documento, el archivo está en la segunda planta, ahí podrás preguntar y te darán lo que necesites. Nunca, pero nunca lo molestes cuando esté con alguien en su oficina, siempre pregunta antes, por medio de ese espejo que tienes en el escritorio. Por último, si alguien desea hacer una cita, yo soy quien tiene la agenda, así que pásalos conmigo. Lo demás lo irás aprendiendo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Ehmm.. sí –dijo Ginny mirando un objeto que estaba sobre su escritorio- ¿qué es esa cosa que está ahí? –señaló un cuadro hecho de cantera del tamaño del monitor de una computadora.

-Oh, esto es para la red flu –explicó Melinda- cuando alguien trata de aparecer en la oficina del señor Malfoy, primero hablan con nosotras en estas… pequeñas chimeneas, si la observas desde el otro lado, tienen leña y todo. Son de lo último que hay en tecnología mágica. ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?

-No, creo que eso es todo –contestó Ginny.

-Bien, ahora prepara el café, Dra… el señor Malfoy no debe de tardar –dijo Melinda y se dispuso a salir de la oficina.

-Espera ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Ginny nerviosa. No quería que llegara Malfoy estando ella sola en la oficina, pues no sabría cómo actuar.

-Al baño –contestó Melinda rápidamente y se fue.

_Bien,_ pensó Ginny mientras preparaba el café, _hasta el momento puedo decir que las empleadas son bastante clasicistas, y lo mejor será que les siga la corriente para poder acercarme más a…_

Las puertas de cristal se abrieron súbitamente sobresaltando a Ginny. Ahí parado se encontraba Draco Malfoy en un impecable traje negro de Armani con una camisa blanca perfectamente planchada y una corbata gris a rayas de Brioni. Sus zapatos recién lustrados, completaban la imagen de perfección. El rubio se veía verdaderamente majestuoso. Desde que él había salido de Hogwarts no lo había vuelto a ver. Ya no era el mismo chico con el cabello peinado hacia atrás, ahora se veía mucho más apuesto, llevaba el cabello algo revuelto y más corto. Sus rasgos eran un poco más toscos, haciéndolo ver más varonil.

-Tú debes de ser la nueva asistente –dijo Malfoy con el mismo acento ronco que arrastraba las palabras, caminando hacia su escritorio.

-Así es señor Malfoy –dijo Ginny- Claire Martin a sus órdenes –dijo extendiéndole la mano para saludarlo.

Malfoy la tomó amablemente mirándola con atención, lo que hizo que Ginny sintiera un poco de nervios de ser descubierta. Era muy buena con la oclumancia, pero Malfoy era muy intimidante.

-¿Quiere su café? –preguntó Ginny tratando de romper el incómodo silencio en que Malfoy aprovechaba para mirarla.

-Sí claro, llévalo a mi oficina –contestó él soltando su mano, pero sin apartar su mirada de ella- ¿qué tengo para el día de hoy?

-No lo sé, señor, Melinda me dijo que ella estaría encargada de…

-¿Y dónde está Melinda? –interrumpió impaciente. El acento de Malfoy era tan sensual…

-Fue al baño, señor.

-En cuanto regrese dile que me lleve la agenda –dijo y caminó a su oficina sin esperar respuesta, cerrando la puerta con fuerza detrás de él.

Inmediatamente, Ginny tomó una taza y sirvió el café. En ese momento, entró Melinda apresurada.

-Melinda, el señor Malfoy ya llegó, me pidió que le llevarás su agenda –dijo Ginny.

-Oh claro, la agenda –dijo Melinda y fue por ella a su escritorio y se la dio en las manos- al rato vuelvo.

-Pero… -Melinda ya se había ido- ¿cómo le gusta el café al señor Malfoy?

Fue hacia la oficina, llevando la agenda y la humeante tasa de café. Llamó a la puerta y escuchó un "pase". Abrió delicadamente y se encontró con la oficina más lujosa que había visto en toda su vida. Ni siquiera la del Ministro de Magia podía comparársele. Las paredes tenían un hermoso tapizado de lino color beige. El escritorio, era muy extenso, de caoba al igual que la puerta y los otros muebles, la silla de Malfoy era de una finísima piel color negro y demasiado alta. Detrás se encontraba un mueble con un recipiente de cristal que contenía una Julieta muy bien cuidada, y arriba en la pared una magnífica Nimbus 5000 enmarcada. A la derecha se encontraba un pequeño bar, y a la izquierda, un extenso sillón también de piel en el que se hallaba sentado Malfoy mirando hacia una preciosa chimenea de cantera igual que las pequeñas que las asistentes tenían en sus escritorios, pero de tamaño real y más acabados. Debajo de éste, había una hermosa alfombra persa de colores claros que contrastaba con el brillante piso de duela.

Caminó asombrada hasta el escritorio, donde posó con sumo cuidado la tasa de café y la agenda.

-Aquí está todo como usted lo ordenó, señor –dijo mirándolo. Él volteó y se levantó. Caminó hasta ella y tomó la tasa del escritorio mientras hojeaba la agenda.

-¿Quién preparó este café? –preguntó después de dar el primer trago.

-Yo señor –respondió Ginny nerviosa- verá, no tuve tiempo de preguntar a Melinda cómo…

-Es excelente –dijo Malfoy sentándose en su silla de piel- Melinda siempre lo prepara demasiado amargo.

Ginny se sintió aliviada, pero se quedó ahí en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Malfoy pareció notar esto después de una pausa y dijo:

-Ya puedes retirarte, si necesito algo, te llamaré.

-Gracias señor –dijo Ginny y caminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de salir y preguntó- ¿Quién ha decorado su oficina, señor?

Malfoy, que se había sentado sobre su escritorio y estaba leyendo su agenda, levantó la mirada sin comprender y sonrió.

-Una decoradora muy reconocida de México llamada Blanca Morales –respondió Malfoy- ¿te gusta?

-Sí, es muy acogedora –respondió Ginny.

-¿Y dónde vive usted, señorita Martin? –preguntó Malfoy interesado, con ese tono de voz tan…

-Tengo un departamento aquí en Londres, lo compré hace poco pues vivía en Devon…

-¿Y vive usted sola, señorita Martin?

Ginny enrojeció. La sonrisa de Malfoy era tan seductora… pero ella estaba de misión, y si bien no pensaba encontrar nada malo en él, seguía siendo un gran enemigo de ella.

-Así es.

Malfoy arqueó la ceja fascinado.

-¿Por qué no se sienta aquí y me habla más de usted, señorita Martin?

Ginny caminó y se sentó en uno de los sillones frente al escritorio, pero Malfoy no se movió y siguió sentado en este, incluso se acercó un poco a ella provocando que inhalara su deliciosa loción de Cartier.

-¿Qué quiere saber de mí, señor Malfoy? –preguntó Ginny siguiéndole el juego.

-Bueno… -pensó Malfoy- ¿qué haces en tu tiempo libre?

-Me gusta ejercitarme, hago gimnasia –respondió Ginny no muy convencida de que eso fuera lo suficientemente interesante para llamar la atención de Malfoy, después de todo, en su nueva biografía venía que era amante de los gobstones, pero eso parecía demasiado aburrido, y ella no estaba ahí para aburrirlo, sino para obtener su confianza- y salir de compras. También me gusta mucho viajar…

-¿En serio? Serás muy buena asistente entonces, Melinda detesta salir de viaje –respondió Malfoy con una sonrisa cómplice muy seductora en la cual mostraba su perfecta dentadura. Para Ginny, que no lo había visto sonreír nunca en sus tiempos de Hogwarts, este gesto la descontroló mucho.

-¿Y qué me puede decir de usted señor Malfoy? –preguntó Ginny siguiéndole el juego- A mí también me interesa conocerlo.

-¿Qué no lees "El Profeta"? Ellos ya han dicho bastante de mí.

-Personalmente, no encuentro que ese diario sea una fuente fiable –respondió Ginny sonriéndole tal y como él le sonreía a ella- ¿o es verdad todo lo que dicen de usted señor Malfoy?

Malfoy se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando. Ginny lo miró detenidamente, esperando a que éste contestara, sabía que un mortífago no confesaría sus más oscuros actos de esa forma, pero tener a Malfoy tan abierto a contar cosas personales era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar.

-En algún momento fue verdad –respondió Malfoy con algo muy parecido al abatimiento en la voz, pero sin perder su sensualidad- hace años… Ahora soy un hombre nuevo.

-¿Y a qué se debió ese cambio?

-Eso es algo que no me gusta discutir Claire, ¿te puedo llamar Claire? –preguntó amablemente. Ginny asintió- bien, sólo te puedo decir que el Malfoy que estás viendo, ha dejado de creer en la pureza de la sangre y no conoce la magia oscura.

-Entonces ¿qué hace este Malfoy? –preguntó Ginny aproximándose un poco más a él.

-Este Malfoy –contestó Malfoy mirándola fijamente a los ojos- está buscando en qué creer.

Bien, la decoradora mencionada es mi mamá, que me ayudó a idear la oficina de Malfoy.

¿Qué les pareció el personaje? Sé que parece un poco fuera de sí, porque simplemente es un seductor, y ya no un desgraciado, pero ya explicaré eso después, sólo puedo decirles que después de la guerra él ha cambiado mucho. Por favor dejen muchos reviews para poder actualizar más pronto, les prometo que me inspiran demasiado!!


	4. ¿Cuál es tu restaurante favorito?

Capítulo IV: Me gustan con clase

**Capítulo IV: ¿Cuál es tu restaurante favorito?**

-Entonces ¿qué hace este Malfoy? –preguntó Ginny aproximándose un poco más a él.

-Este Malfoy –contestó Malfoy mirándola fijamente a los ojos- está buscando en qué creer.

-¿Y en qué le gustaría creer, señor Malfoy? –Ginny estaba nerviosa. Sabía que estaba tocando temas demasiado privados, y eso era muy arriesgado para la misión, y a la vez, podía sentir algo en el ambiente. Algo entre ella y él. Algo como ¿química?

-Llámame Draco, por favor Claire –dijo Malfoy sin dejar de mirarla.

-Bien, Draco –dijo Ginny ansiosa- te preguntaba…

-Sí, sé lo que me preguntabas –dijo Malfoy serio- pero me temo que no tengo una respuesta a tu pregunta. Después de la guerra… digamos que estoy muy confundido, y simplemente quiero ser completamente diferente a lo que fui.

Ginny lo miró. Sabía que ya no debía presionar. Había sido mucho el avance y si presionaba tal vez él se molestaría. Pensó rápidamente en qué decir para no perder el hilo de la conversación, pero en ése momento llamaron a la puerta, sobresaltándola.

-Adelante –dijo imponente Malfoy.

-Señor Malfoy, no sabía que estaba ocupado –dijo Melinda desde el marco de la puerta viendo muy molesta a Ginny.

-Bueno, Melinda, estoy conociendo a mi nueva empleada –dijo Malfoy- ¿qué se te ofrecía?

-El señor y la señorita Hamilton ya están aquí. Usted quedó de mostrarles el nuevo modelo de escoba para el lanzamiento oficial en sus tiendas.

-En un momento voy. Pídeles que me esperen unos minutos.

-Señor, son los Hamilton, no puedo pedirles que esperen, el lanzamiento en sus tiendas es muy importante.

-Y yo también estoy con alguien importante. En unos minutos voy con ellos –dijo Malfoy con firmeza.

-Está bien, señor –dijo Melinda y salió de la oficina.

-Yo…-dijo Ginny apenada cuando se cerró la puerta detrás de Melinda.

-Tú te quedas donde estás.

-Pero señor Malfoy, Melinda dijo que lo están esperando…

-¿Volvimos a las formalidades? Te pedí que me llamaras por mi nombre. Además, ya escuchaste lo que le dije, estoy conociendo a mi empleada.

Ginny se movió un poco incómoda en el sillón y apartó la mirada de sus brillantes ojos grises.

-No me malinterpretes –dijo Malfoy- no soy un acosador de empleadas. Pero después de… tú sabes, prefiero pensar en la gente como personas que tienen sus propios asuntos, que como en robots que simplemente trabajan para mí.

-Está bien, Draco. Pero he de decirte que no creo que se vea muy bien que en público te hable así.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien, Draco ¿qué más quieres saber de mí?

-¿Cuál es tu restaurante favorito?

-El asador parlante –respondió Ginny- ¿por qué me preguntas eso, Draco?

-Porque te llevaré ahí a cenar esta noche ¿te parece?

-¿Eso es lo que haces con tus nuevas empleadas?

-No, esto es lo que hago con las chicas que me agradan. ¿Qué dices?

-Acepto tu invitación, Draco.

-Perfecto, entonces ¿serías tan amable de acompañarme con los Hamilton para mostrarles la nueva Nimbus?

-Claro que sí, Draco.

-Bien, acompáñame.

Salieron de la oficina. En la sala de espera estaba Melinda ofreciendo café y galletas a los Hamilton que estaban sentados en un sillón.

El señor Hamilton era alto, llevaba un traje caro como el de Draco, pero no lo lucía igual. Era un poco calvo y el poco cabello que tenía era muy blanco. Tan pronto como salieron de la oficina éste se levantó del sillón, era intimidante desde su postura hasta su gesto de impaciencia. A su lado, estaba una chica muy joven y hermosa, de unos ventitantos, con el cabello rubio y en suaves ondas.

-Malfoy, pensé que estabas muy interesado en lanzar tu escoba en nuestras tiendas –dijo el señor Hamilton con una voz muy fuerte. Ginny podría haber llorado si le hablaran así, pero Draco se mostró muy tranquilo.

-Vamos Hamilton, ¿esa es tu nueva forma de saludar? Estaba precisamente hablando de eso con mi nueva asistente –dijo sonriente presentando a Ginny.

-Claire Martin –dijo ella extendiendo la mano para saludarlo.

-Un placer –dijo el señor Hamilton sin mirarla-. Bien, Malfoy, quiero ver esa escoba tuya y quiero saber qué maravillas le has agregado.

-No te decepcionarás, Hamilton –dijo Malfoy- acompáñame por favor.

-Claire necesito que llames a estas personas por el flu –dijo Melinda aproximándose a ella con una enorme lista en la mano- para confirmar las citas de mañana.

-Hazlo tú, Melinda. Quiero que ella venga conmigo a enseñarle la nueva Nimbus al señor Hamilton –dijo Malfoy.

Melinda miró molesta a Ginny antes de sentarse en su escritorio a hacer las llamadas, mientras ellos salían de la oficina. Llegaron a donde estaba el elevador y voltearon a un pasillo a la izquierda, donde había un enorme letrero sobre una puerta de cristal que decía "Galería privada".

-Malfoy, quiero presentarte a mi hija Brooke –dijo el señor Hamilton- acaba de regresar de las Bahamas y quería que la conocieras.

-Mucho gusto, Brooke –dijo Malfoy saludándola.

-El gusto es mío -respondió ella.

-Bueno, si gustan pasar –dijo Malfoy invitándolos con el brazo.

Entraron a la galería. Estaba llena de vitrinas con escobas. Todos los modelos de Nimbus estaban ahí, desde los primeros más rústicos, hasta los más nuevos ergonómicos y aerodinámicos. Y en las paredes cubiertas de madera, había fotografías enmarcadas de equipos de quidditch con Nimbus. _Si Ron visitara este lugar se volvería loco_, pensó Ginny al ver una vieja fotografía de los Chudley Cannons.

-Aquí está la nueva Nimbus 5000 –dijo Malfoy aproximándose a una de las vitrinas. Adentro estaba una escoba igual a la que él tenía en su oficina- acelera el doble que la anterior en el mismo tiempo. Vuela seis veces más alto que la Saeta de Fuego, y tres veces más rápido que la Nimbus 4600. El palo de la escoba esta hecho de madera pura de pino, incluso guarda el aroma. Las ramas están atadas con un material más ligero y resistente. Además las hemos encantado para que obedezcan al primer movimiento, creando así más control del jugador sobre ella, esto es algo que los de Saeta de Fuego no han conseguido.

-¿Y el precio? –preguntó el señor Hamilton.

-Son accesibles. Y te dará muy buenas ganancias.

-¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

-Quince por ciento –respondió Malfoy- costarán ciento cincuenta galeones, y te puedo garantizar que las ventas se dispararán con la campaña que ha diseñado mi asesora en publicidad. El día que salgan al mercado, podrás irte al Caribe y vacacionar por el resto de tu vida si así lo deseas, Hamilton.

-¿Qué pides por la exclusividad? Quiero que esta escoba sólo se venda en mis tiendas.

-Eso lo tendría que discutir con mis consejeros –respondió Malfoy.

-Bien, pues consúltalo ya, y te espero mañana en mi oficina –dijo el señor Hamilton.

-Me temo que mañana no puedo ir a tu oficina, Hamilton –dijo Malfoy- tengo el día lleno. Pero puedo enviarte a alguien para negociar la exclusividad.

-Muy bien –dijo el señor Hamilton- entonces espero a tu representante. Y me encantaría invitarte a cenar a mi casa cuando este trato se cierre. Brooke cocina muy bien. Será muy afortunado el que se case con ella, ¿qué dices, irás?

-Estaré encantado –dijo Malfoy.

-Entonces estamos en contacto –dijo el señor Hamilton estrechando la mano de Malfoy. Él se despidió de Brooke que le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios, y se fue con su padre, dejando a Ginny y a Malfoy solos en la galería.

-¿Qué te pareció? –preguntó Malfoy.

-Yo sí la compraría –respondió Ginny- es muy rápida y….

-No estoy hablando de la escoba –dijo Malfoy sonriendo- me refiero a el encuentro con Hamilton.

-Bueno, a decir verdad, lo encuentro un poco intimidante –respondió Ginny con sinceridad.

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres. Siempre ha querido intimidarme, pero yo también tengo mis armas. Además, está un poco chiflado. Quiere que me case con su hija.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

-¿No lo escuchaste? _Será muy afortunado el que se case con ella _–dijo imitando la voz del señor Hamilton- ya lleva tiempo hablándome de ella, no negaré que es bonita, pero yo no estoy hecho para el matrimonio.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Qué dices?

-Sí, ¿cómo sabes que no estás hecho para el matrimonio? Tú mismo dijiste que no sabías en qué creer.

-No había pensado en eso. Tal vez deba de darme la oportunidad de tener algo serio –dijo Malfoy mirándola- ¿entonces a qué hora paso hoy por ti?

Ginny se quedó hecha piedra. No tenía un departamento en Londres del cual pudiera ser recogida. Tenía que pensar rápido, tenía que safarse de eso antes de que él comenzara a sospechar.

-No voy a ir a mi departamento –dijo ella- tengo varias cosas que hacer, y se me complica regresar a mi departamento. ¿Qué te parece si te veo en el restaurante?

-Claro que no, Draco Malfoy siempre pasa por sus acompañantes. ¿Dónde te puedo recoger?

-En San Mungo –dijo Ginny- tengo una amiga ahí que tuvo un accidente bastante feo con unas pociones, y voy a ir a visitarla.

-Oh, lo lamento mucho –dijo Malfoy.

-Ya se está recuperando –mintió Ginny.

-¿Entonces paso por ti a San Mungo a las ocho?

-Me parece bien –contestó Ginny.

A las cinco en punto, Ginny se despidió de Melinda y de Malfoy y se fue al Ministerio. Tenía que ir a levantar un reporte de lo que había logrado investigar y tenía un plan para continuar con su misión. Entró a su oficina, Delia ya se había ido, así que se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a redactar su informe.

_El señor Malfoy se muestra atento con su personal, les llama por su nombre, y nadie en recursos humanos pregunta el status sanguíneo. Incluso comentó que se siente confundido después de la guerra y se autodenominó un "hombre nuevo"._

Dejo la pluma a un lado. Por alguna razón no se sentía bien dándole esa información a Harry. Era algo que el mismo Malfoy le había confiado a ella. Arrugó el pergamino y lo lanzó a la chimenea, donde lo observó consumirse en el fuego antes de volver a empezar el reporte.

_El señor Malfoy se muestra atento con su personal, les llama por su nombre, y nadie en recursos humanos pregunta el status sanguíneo. Sin embargo el personal es altamente clasicista._

No era mucha información, pero en realidad no creía que Harry esperar un largo informe sobre lo que ocurría en esa empresa. En lugar de enviarle el pergamino con una lechuza, decidió ir ella misma a dejarlo a su oficina y de paso hablar con él sobre algunas cosas que necesitaría para seguir llevando a cabo la misión.

Tampoco la secretaria de él estaba, así que llamó a su puerta, y entró.

-Hola Harry –dijo abriendo la puerta- soy yo Ginny.

-Ginny, no esperaba verte hoy –respondió él detrás de su escritorio, viendo su enorme cambio.

-Bueno, quería darte un pequeño informe y pedirte un favor.

-¿De qué se trata ese favor?

-Es para la misión –dijo Ginny- toma aquí está el informe, léelo, así me entenderás un poco más cuando te explique de qué se trata el favor.

Harry leyó rápidamente el pergamino y miró a Ginny interrogante.

-Necesito dinero.

-¿Se puede saber para qué? ¿O simplemente esperas que saque la cantidad que me pides de los impuestos que pagan todos los magos?

-Déjame terminar, Harry. Necesito ropa muy fina para poder seguir en el círculo de Malfoy y sus empleadas más sospechosas. Tú sabes que yo no tengo dinero. Necesito esa ropa, de verdad. Son personas demasiado superficiales. Y además necesito un departamento. Malfoy se ofreció a pasar por mí y tuve que mentirle.

-No sé si te hayas dado cuenta, pero crearte una nueva identidad para estar con él y espiarlo es mentirle –dijo Harry- voy a ver qué puedo hacer con el departamento, ven mañana por la mañana para entregarte llaves. No te prometo algo lujoso, pero servirá. Y sobre el dinero… ¿de cuánto estamos hablando? –dijo tomando una taza de café que tenía sobre el escritorio y dando un trago.

-No lo sé ¿cuántos galeones son cincuenta mil dólares?

Harry escupió el café al escuchar esto.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Eso es demasiado dinero!

-Bueno Harry, lo necesito. Mañana no podré ir a trabajar si no tengo ropa que usar. Si tan importante es esta misión, entonces creo que no debes escatimar en gastos.

-Te voy a dar el equivalente a diez mil. Espero que lo puedas hacer rendir y busca ropa en rebajas. Cuando necesites más, ven y lo discutiremos.

-Está bien, Potter –dijo Ginny molesta.

-¿Ahora soy Potter? –refunfuñó Harry escribiendo un cheque- ¿y por qué iba a recogerte Malfoy?

Ginny tomó el cheque y respondió:

-Lo siento, Harry, pero aún no puedo decírtelo. Te explicaré en el informe final.

Y sin decir más salió de la oficina con el cheque en la mano. Ahora sólo tendría que ir por la única persona que podía ayudarla.

-Fleur necesito tu ayuda –dijo en cuanto su cuñada le abrió la puerta de su casa.

-¿Quí pasa Ginny?

-Necesito que vayamos de compras para mi misión.

A Fleur se le iluminó la cara. Ella era experta en moda, así que le avisó a Bill que saldría, tomó su abrigo y juntas, aparecieron en Londres.

Entraron a cuanta tienda pudieron, Fleur era muy buena encontrando ofertas, y haciendo combinaciones. Asesoró a Ginny sobre qué era lo que debía comprar en rebajas y lo que no. Le escogió zapatos, bolsas y más accesorios que fueran fáciles de combinar, escogió un carísimo perfume, y ropa de más diseñadores de los que Ginny hubiera sabido que existían. Un segundo estaban comprando lentes de sol, y al siguiente estaban buscando sandalias. Fleur le explicó cómo podía hacer que la ropa le rindiera con diversas combinaciones, para que no tuviera que ir con Harry tan pronto por más dinero.

Unas horas después, salían de la última tienda con un montón de bolsas. Ginny le agradeció a Fleur su ayuda y cada una se fue a su casa. Ginny quería dejar las bolsas en la madriguera y arreglarse para la cena con Malfoy.

-¡Ginny! –exclamó la señora Weasley al verla llegar- ¡qué bueno que ya estés aquí! Estaba tan preocupada porque ya es muy tarde como para seguir en el trabajo, ¡pensé que te habían descubierto!

-No mamá, al contrario, tuve que ir a asegurarme de que no me descubran –dijo mostrándole todas las bolsas con la ropa que había comprado.

-¿Qué es todo eso, Ginny?

-Estos, son los beneficios de ser espía en el departamento de aurores –dijo Ginny- el Ministerio cubrió todos los gastos. Mira todo lo que compré, Fleur me ayudó a escoger todo.

Se sentaron en la sala y Ginny comenzó a enseñarle a su madre todo. La señora Weasley miraba maravillada la ropa tan costosa que Ginny había comprado. Era demasiada, y se veía muy moderna.

-Ahora debo de escoger qué ponerme para ir a cenar –dijo Ginny.

-¿Ir a cenar? –preguntó Molly alzando la ceja.

-Sí mamá. Tal vez logre terminar con esta misión antes de lo esperado –dijo Ginny-. Estoy ganando su confianza con mucha rapidez, y hoy me ha invitado a cenar. Parece que le agrado, así que debo de aprovechar la oportunidad y ver si logro obtener más información.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Ginny. No vaya a darse cuenta.

-La verdad, no creo que Malfoy esté envuelto en algo oscuro. Está muy cambiado. No es el mismo. Pero Harry no me permitirá cancelar la misión hasta que pueda probárselo. Y eso es lo que intento hacer. No voy a mentir, trabajar ahí es mucho mejor que en el departamento de aurores. Él es muy amable, aunque sospecho que a la otra asistente le gusta. Las chicas son muy desagradables, pero él es muy caballeroso, y Harry jamás ha sido así con nadie. Así que no me quejo de estar en esa misión, y los doscientos galeones extras al mes me ayudarán mucho.

-Pero si ya no los necesitas, mira la ropa que te ha pagado el Ministerio –dijo Molly.

-Pero quiero ayudarlos a ustedes. Yo tengo ropa bonita ahora, pero quiero comprarte cosas a ti, y ayudarlos en sus gastos –respondió Ginny.

-Tú sabs que ahora que tus hermanos trabajan, tenemos muchos gastos menos. Y mi sueño es que tú puedas casarte con un buen hombre que te ame y te respete, y puedan tener todo lo que nosotros no pudimos darte.

-Pues eso tendrá que esperar –dijo Ginny-. Quiero ayudarlos a ustedes. Después de todos los sacrificios que hicieron para mandarnos a Hogwarts, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Y esta misión no me permitiría salir con nadie. No tengo suficiente tiempo.

-Entonces apúrate a arreglarte –dijo Molly- ¿a qué hora verás a Malfoy?

-En media hora –dijo Ginny consultando su reloj, y comenzó a buscar entre la ropa para ver qué usaría.

Escogió un hermoso vestido negro de Diane Von Furstenberg que le llegaba a la rodilla con unos stilettos de Bruno Frisoni y una bolsa roja de Tory Burch. Se puso unos aretes de topacio blanco, se retocó el maquillaje acentuando más sus ojos y se recogió el cabello castaño dejando su rostro despejado.

-¿Y bien? –dijo Ginny una vez que estuvo lista.

-Te vez hermosa Ginny –dijo Molly.

-Entonces me voy. Me quedan cinco minutos.

-Que te vaya muy bien, y por favor vete con cuidado.

Ginny apareció en el tercer piso de San Mungo. Donde estaban todos los pacientes que habían sufrido algún envenenamiento. No quería aparecerse directamente en el vestíbulo, porque se suponía que visitaba a una amiga. Así que se dirigió al vestíbulo, donde lo encontraría.

Ahí estaba él esperándola. Llevaba la misma ropa con que había ido a trabajar, pero se había quitado el saco y la corbata, y llevaba unos cuantos botones de la camisa desabrochados. Todas las mujeres presentes lo miraban extasiadas por su maravilloso físico. Sonrió al verla que ya venía hacia él.

-Te ves hermosa Claire –dijo sonriéndole ampliamente.


	5. Mesa para dos

**Antes que nada, quiero pedirles disculpas por mi irresponsabilidad al dejar incompleto este fic por tantos meses. Verán, entré a la Universidad, y en mis ratos libres he tenido que lidiar con algunos asuntos personales un tanto complicados. Pero ahora que salí de vacaciones ha sido para mí un placer sentarme a escribir esto, recordar tantas escenas graciosas que tenía en la mente, que poco a poco se convierten en romance. Es muy gracioso cómo eso me ha ocurrido últimamente. Bueno, sin más rodeos, porque imagino que están hartos de esperar, les dejo este capítulo. Espero que les guste tanto, o incluso más que los anteriores. Me han encantado todos sus reviews y espero que me dejen bastantes con este capítulo.**

**Capítulo V: Mesa para dos**

-Te ves hermosa Claire –dijo sonriéndole ampliamente.

-Voy a sonrojarme Draco –respondió ella.

-No le sobraría color a tus mejillas –dijo Draco con una sonrisa- ¿nos vamos?

Ginny asintió y, de la mano de Malfoy, salieron a la calle de Londres. Pequeñas gotas de agua caían del oscuro cielo nocturno, abrillantando las calles para que reflejaran las luces de la ciudad en su pavimento. Frente a la entrada del hospital estaba estacionado un Audi S8 gris oscuro. Malfoy le abrió la puerta para que subiera al auto y Ginny, incrédula por la majestuosidad del vehículo, lo abordó.

-No sabía que te gustaban los medios de transporte muggles –dijo en cuanto Malfoy subió.

-Son más elegantes que los mágicos –respondió él- sólo que tienen un inconveniente, es obligatorio usar el cinturón de seguridad.

Minutos después, Ginny comprendía perfectamente por qué había hecho ese último comentario. Draco era un amante de la velocidad, pisaba el acelerador sin mirar el velocímetro. Por la ventana veía únicamente una mezcla de luces y colores, lo que la hizo recordar al autobús noctámbulo.

-Así que estabas en Ravenclaw –dijo Malfoy- con razón no recuerdo haberte visto en Hogwarts, ¿ibas a las fiestas?

-No siempre –contestó Ginny- ya sabes cómo somos en mi casa, primero el saber y los deberes.

-¿Y eres igual en el trabajo? Porque si es así entonces me encargaré de que Melinda haga todas las llamadas y papeleo y tú… ya te encontraremos algo…

-No creo que eso le agrade a Melinda –dijo Ginny- hoy estaba algo molesta por no poder acompañarte a mostrarles la Nimbus 5000 a los Hamilton.

-Así es Melinda –dijo Draco- y Charlotte, mi publicista, es aún peor. Son algo celosas.

-¿Celosas? ¿Hay algo entre ustedes?

-Pudiera parecer que lo hubo, pero no fue así. Fueron sólo… aventuras, tanto ellas para mí como yo para ellas, no sucedió al mismo tiempo, -No sabía que te gustaban los medios de transporte muggles –dijo en cuanto Malfoy subió.

-Son más elegantes que los mágicos –respondió él- sólo que tienen un inconveniente fue una etapa difícil por la que pasé, después de la guerra, en la que buscaba ese tipo de cosas, como si las rubias pudieran quitarme la marca tenebrosa que tengo en el brazo. Pero eso ya quedó atrás, al menos para mí. ¿Tú no tienes historias oscuras que contar?

Ahora sí tenía que pensar rápido, e inventar alguna historia que pareciera lo suficientemente real para que le asegurara aún más la confianza de Malfoy. Estaba avanzando tan rápido como el auto, y seguramente terminaría la misión muy pronto. Una historia y tendría acceso a más de los secretos de ése apuesto hombre.

Se detuvieron en un semáforo, y él aprovechó para mirarla. Sus ojos grises, sus labios… todo la distraía, incluso su sensual aroma, si no se tratara de Malfoy…

-Mi exnovio –comenzó Ginny tratando de parecer serena- se volvió algo paranoico después de la guerra, era muy celoso y posesivo, y pensaba que todo el mundo quería hacerle daño, así que, terminé con él. Y desde entonces, no ha habido nadie.

_¿Eso es lo mejor que pudiste inventar Ginevra?_ Pensó molesta. Sin embargo Draco no pareció sorprendido.

-¿Y quién es tu exnovio? –preguntó él tratando de continuar la conversación.

-No creo que lo conozcas, también estuvo en Ravenclaw. Se llama… Peter Harris.

-No, no lo conozco –dijo Draco- ni siquiera conozco a los Harris ¿son sangre pura?

Ginny lo miró un poco interrogante. Él mismo había dicho que ya no creía en esas cosas, entonces ¿por qué preguntaba eso? ¿Le había mentido?

-No me malinterpretes –se apresuró a decir Malfoy- te pregunto eso para saber si conozco a su familia, no por… tú sabes.

Se formó un silencio incómodo entre ellos, en ese momento el semáforo cambió a luz verde. Ninguno se atrevía a mirar al otro, Draco porque dudaba estar haciendo lo correcto al salir con una mujer como Claire dado su pasado. Pero Ginny no podía permitirse esos silencios. Necesitaba información, y no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo. Necesitaba confianza, así que tenía que actuar rápido.

-Tú no eres celoso ¿o sí? –preguntó casualmente, como si no hubiera escuchado su último comentario.

-No –respondió él sorprendido por la pregunta, pero claramente más tranquilo ante el cambio de tema- me parece algo muy estúpido. Un hombre que escoge a una mujer formalmente, ya sabes, como una novia, no como una amante, no debe de ser celoso. Si lo es, es porque sabe que está haciendo algo mal en su relación que hace que la mujer busque a alguien más. Además, los celos son inseguridad, y podré no estar seguro de muchas cosas, pero en mis relaciones, no permito que entre ninguna duda.

-Vaya –atinó a decir Ginny. Esa era una respuesta que de verdad no esperaba. Él sonaba tan… confidente. Era el tipo de hombre que permite que su pareja salga por la noche con sus amigas sin cuestionar dónde estuvo, aquél que puede aceptar que hay otros hombres que valoran a su pareja y sólo sentirse afortunado. Era el tipo de hombre que confiaba, y eso era justamente lo que Harry no había hecho.

-¿Y tú? ¿eres celosa, Claire? –dijo volteando bruscamente en una esquina.

-No –contestó Ginny- sé muy bien cuando un hombre es mío.

-Haces bien –respondió Draco- además habría que estar loco para engañar a una mujer tan bella como tú.

Ginny no supo qué contestar. Pero por suerte no tuvo que hacerlo. En ese momento llegaron al _Asador parlante_. Draco estacionó el auto, quejándose mentalmente de la falta de valet parking.

Entraron al restaurante y pidieron una mesa para dos. Podían sentir las miradas de la gente al verlos entrar. Ginny pensó que debía ser la envidia de todas las mujeres del lugar. Pero en realidad, llamaban la atención por ir juntos, por ser ambos, los dos, las personas más perfectas para formar una pareja. Ella con su pequeño vestido negro, tan elegante y sencillo, con ese porte de mujer inalcanzable, y él, con el cabello despeinado y su sonrisa pícara.

Llegaron a su mesa. Draco se aseguró de acomodarla en la silla antes de ir él mismo a ocupar la suya. Apenas se sentó y vio frente a él, a dos mesas de distancia, a los Weasley. Ron y Hermione se hallaban cenando ahí, y por alguna razón, el pelirrojo los observaba disimuladamente.

-¿Qué me recomiendas? –le preguntó a su compañera abriendo el menú.

-¿Nunca has venido? –él negó con la cabeza- bueno, lo que más me gusta son las tostadas con arrachera. Y te recomiendo que pidas la salsa roja, es un poco menos picosa y es deliciosa.

-¿Vienes seguido a este lugar? –preguntó Draco.

-Por lo menos una vez al mes, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

-Simple curiosidad- respondió con su voz ronca y esa mirada…- deberíamos ordenar de una vez.

Llamaron al mesero y le pidieron dos platos de tostadas con salsa roja. Ginny le insistía que pidiera poca salsa, pues se enchilaría demasiado al no estar acostumbrado a la comida picante, pero él se negó rotundamente a consumir menos salsa. Él quería probar el platillo tal y como le gustaba a Claire. Ella prefirió no consumir alcohol, y pidió una limonada mineral, mientras que él demostró toda su sencillez al ordenar una simple cerveza.

-¿Y cómo es tu relación con tu exnovio? –preguntó Draco.

-Bastante mala, evito verlo en todo lo posible. Vive cerca de mi departamento, y es una persona muy… enfermiza.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno… le he pedido en muchas ocasiones que deje de buscarme, tuve que cambiar el nombre de mi red flu, y contratar servicio de alarma muggle. Aunque la gente piensa que exagero, la verdad es que estoy cansadísima de él.

-¿Y qué hizo para que te cansaras tanto como para contratar una alarma muggle?

Ginny se quedó un momento en silencio. Estaba contando su historia con Harry y le dolía recordar. Él podía ser un hombre celoso, posesivo, inseguro… pero había cosas aun peores que no deseaba recordar, precisamente esas cosas que la habían obligado a dejar de amarlo y en su lugar, aborrecerlo. Ella estaba aquí esta noche, hablando con Draco por culpa de Harry, aunque si él lo supiera probablemente se pondría más irritable que de costumbre, porque desde que terminaron, él no había permitido que ella viera a otro hombre en el Ministerio.

-Preferiría no hablar de eso –dijo Ginny. _Bravo_, pensó, _tan cerca que estaba de obtener su confianza y ahora tenía que callarme. Hubiera sido muy fácil inventar una historia, pero no… tenía que bloquearme recordando a Harry._

-No te preocupes –dijo Draco comprensivamente- si te cuesta hablar de eso no es necesario que me lo cuentes.

-Eres el primer hombre que me dice eso –pensó Ginny en voz alta- siempre tienen que insistir hasta hacerme recordarlo todo. Aprecio ese gesto Draco. Algún día te contaré lo que sucedió.

-Aprecio mucho tu confianza, Claire –dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

En ese momento llegó el mesero con la cena, lo que les permitió cambiar de tema.

-¿Te gustó tu primer día de trabajo? –preguntó Draco tratando de amenizar de nuevo su conversación.

-Bastante –respondió Ginny- encuentro fascinante la galería.

-Bueno, es un área restringida debido a que la Nimbus no ha sido lanzada, y tú sabes cómo son esas cosas, hay que guardarlas en secreto antes de que las imiten. Pero por ser tú, tendrás acceso cuando lo desees.

-Muchas gracias, Draco. Es un lindo detalle.

-No es nada –respondió Draco- ¿y qué te parecieron tus compañeras?

-Bueno, Melinda es muy… capaz. Me enseñó mucho esta mañana. Y las demás… la verdad no creo haber convivido lo suficiente con ellas.

-Son todas iguales –dijo Malfoy- bastante avaras, chismosas… aunque desempeñan bien su trabajo en la empresa, y mientras ayuden a que todo siga funcionando bien no me interesa cuánto chismeen, a menos claro que ofendan a alguien.

-¿Hay alguien de quien deba cuidarme? –preguntó Ginny nerviosa.

-Tú no, Claire, eres demasiado perfecta para que te critiquen. Aunque tal vez aprovechen eso. No debes de preocuparte, ellas critican a cada chica que está cerca de mí. Incluso cuando son ellas mismas.

-¿Señor Malfoy? –dijo una voz femenina detrás de él. Cuando volteó vio con gran pesar que Charlotte estaba ahí.

-Charlotte, qué gusto verte –dijo con cortesía.

-Igualmente señor –dijo ella con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes- vine con una amiga a conocer el lugar porque nos lo recomendaron, pero la verdad no nos ha gustado.

-Es una pena, a nosotros nos ha encantado –dijo él señalando a Claire.

-¡Oh Claire! No te había visto. No me digan que ya se conocían.

-No –respondió Draco- es sólo que la noté un poco estresada en su primer día de trabajo y pensé en invitarla a cenar para que se relaje y aprovechar para conocer mejor a mi asistente.

-Vaya qué afortunada, Claire, nadie logró una cita con el señor Malfoy hasta después de varios meses de trabajo.

-Oh no… esto no es una cita Charlotte. Y por favor no le digas eso a Claire que va a pensar que me aprovecho de mis empleadas.

-Disculpe, Señor Malfoy. Yo… ya me voy. Lo veré mañana.

-Adiós, Charlotte.

Ella se retiró, caminando rápidamente, como ansiosa por llegar a su casa y comunicarle a las demás lo que había visto. Ginny la miró nerviosa, preguntándose si este era el final de su misión.

-No debes preocuparte –dijo Draco- no puede hacerte nada.

-No quiero que mis compañeras estén celosas de mí, cuando no hay una razón verdadera. Ya lo dijiste, esto no es una cita.

-¿Y tú quieres que lo sea? –preguntó con una voz casi inaudible, ronca y sensual, como solo esa garganta podía emitirla.

-¿Qué se supone que debo responder? Eres mi jefe Draco.

Él la miró recapacitando, ella se mostraba incómoda, incluso nerviosa. Se hizo un incómodo silencio entre ambos. Ella se reprochaba internamente por no permitirle ir más allá, por defender una relación de trabajo que de todas formas iba a terminar muy pronto, pues a fin de cuentas, todo era una mentira.

-Discúlpame de verdad, Claire, no ha sido mi intención hacerte pasar por eso. Estoy demasiado confundido… tú…

-No hables más, por favor. Olvidemos eso ¿de acuerdo?

-No quiero que pienses mal de mí, Claire.

-No lo haré, Draco. Por favor cambiemos de tema.

-Está bien. Antes de que viniera Charlotte, quería pedirte un favor.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Quedé de enviar a un representante con el señor Hamilton mañana para discutir la exclusividad… y pensaba en enviarte a ti.

-Pero Draco, yo sólo llevo un día en tu empresa, ¿cómo podría discutir algo tan importante?

-Por eso mismo quiero que vayas. Yo te explicaré todo, no tienes de qué preocuparte. De esa forma empezarás a aprender más cosas sobre la empresa. Te lo repito, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Además estoy seguro de que eres una persona capaz, y tal vez en un futuro próximo podría darte un ascenso.

-Draco, de nuevo tengo que cuestionarte ¿por qué haces esto, si llevo un día de trabajo?

-Porque siento que te conozco.

**¿Es mucho pedir un review? Me encantará leer sus comentarios =) Un saludo a SJdW nenaa tenemos que vernos ahorita que estamos desocupadas!!! jaja bueno.. volviendo a esto, espero no tardar en poner el siguiente capítulo. Quiero avanzar lo más que se pueda ahorita que estoy de vacaciones, pues cuando entre a clases tengo que dedicarme al 100%. Un beso a todos y espero leer sus comentarios.**


End file.
